rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkeans
Arkeans 'a near-extinct race of primordial aliens in the ''Relic of Light ''series, one of them acting as the protagonist of the series and the other the indirect true antagonist of the series. Physical Appearance The Arkeans resemble humanoid creatures with sphere-shaped heads and slim bodily structures, the prominent example being Lightsen. The only exception to this rule is the Arkean Master, who is said to resemble a planet-sized, robot-like being. Even though both groups are able to change their appearance and/or possess other living beings at will, they choose not to because they have their own physical bodies. Abilities The Arkeans are nigh-omnipotent. Therefore, they possess abilities far exceeding that of any other being in the ''Relic of Light ''universe, but there is a clear hierarchy in terms of power and knowledge. * '''Normal Arkeans-' An average Arkean is not as powerful as the Warriors or the Masters, but he/she is still strong enough to overpower most living things. In addition, there are nigh-limitless abilities they could be born with, such as manipulating psionic energy, weaponry creation, and so on. Sometimes, an Arkean can be born with multiple abilities. Despite this, the average Arkean is infinitely weaker than the Arkean Warriors and the Arkean Master and can be defeated by either member of the species. * 'Arkean Warriors-' Arkean Warriors are a small group of Arkeans who were said to be given power that is equal to the Arkean Master. Each Warrior was given a single Elemental power. They are also nigh-omniscient, so they have a deep understanding of the universe and everything that transpires in it. However, the knowledge to control elements other than their own is blocked off to the Arkean Warriors, thus making them second only to the Arkean Master. Whether Lightsen counts as an Arkean Warrior remains unknown. * 'Arkean Master-' The Arkean Master is a titanic alien who created the planet Arkea, its normal and Warrior inhabitants, and the entire universe. It is said to have eight Elemental Powers; Energy, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Plant, Soul, and Machine. Besides its ability to manipulate the Elements, it had unparalleled power at their disposal, so it could do things such as warp the fabric of reality, create dimensional pockets with but a single punch, and create anything out of nothing. There were two additional Elements as well, one of them being the Light, and the other the Darkness, but they were considered forbidden Elements until the deaths of the Master and the Arkean race. Whether it is all-knowing remains unclear. Known Rivals * 'Outer Gods-' This group of alien deities emerged from outside existence 100 million years after the Arkeans did, thus sparking an ancient and unique rivalry between the two species. They constantly fought for dominance over the other creatures of the universe until eventually, the Arkeans sealed the Outer Gods away in a dimensional pocket known as the Twilight Zone, keeping them there until the destruction of Arkea. * 'Great Old Ones-' After Arkea was destroyed, the Outer Gods reveled in the destruction of their ancient rivals by mating and giving birth to this loose pantheon of deities. Even though they are weaker than the Outer Gods, these aliens are still powerful enough to destroy planets. However, the Great Old Ones had a single goal in mind; to dominate the universe with the Outer Gods forever. * 'Deities-' A divine species of supernatural beings that manifested into existence after the destruction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. They possess abilities far exceeding that of mortal beings, though there are exceptions to this rule. Because of the existence of aliens that possess power that rivals or even surpasses them, the deities developed a racial prejudice against aliens in general. Role The Arkean Master was responsible for maintaining order in the universe and, at the same time, spreading knowledge and peace among the inferior species. However, its desired goal was cut short for a reason unknown and it, along with the rest of Arkea, was destroyed in the process. Lightsen was born in the planet's post-apocalyptic slime 100 million years after the event had occurred. No Arkean bore ill will towards the rest of the universe, as they appeared benevolent towards the other species and were more than willing to protect them in exchange for respect. Notable Arkeans * Lightsen: The Arkean Warrior of Light who protects the universe from forces that threaten it. He is currently a second-in-command of the Manticore Clan's 26th Faction. Other Arkeans * '''Qi: The Arkean Warrior of Energy. He was said to be able to create anything without expending any effort. * Inferno: The Arkean Warrior of Fire. His flames were said to be able to melt even the most durable of materials. * Marine: The Arkean Warrior of Water. Her wrath was said to be as mighty as the Seven Seas of Arkea and any who were unfortunate enough to encounter her will drown in said wrath. She was the leader of of the eight Arkean Warriors. * Terra: The Arkean Warrior of Earth. He was said to be able to create earthquakes that are at a magnitude above 10. * Ariel: The Arkean Warrior of Wind. She was said to be a calm yet deadly foe, as she could create blades of air that are able to slice through the time-space continuum. * Sage: The Arkean Warrior of Plant. She was said to create plant life that was sentient enough to attack enemies foolish enough to cross paths with them. * Gears: The Arkean Warrior of Machine. He was said to create technology so advanced, not even gods with similar abilities could hope to replicate that technology. * Ghoul: The Arkean Warrior of Soul. The inside of his body was said to be like a black hole and any being who was sucked in, living or deceased, will never see the light of day again. Trivia * The word "Arkea" means "Archaea" in the Esperanto language. Category:Takoberushton Category:Species Category:Races